Conway's Wormadam
Wormadam is a Pokémon owned by Conway. She is the second Pokémon that he obtained in Sinnoh, and his tenth overall. Pokémon Tales: Dawn In Vs. Combee, Burmy was eating honey that was slathered on a tree. Conway's Munchlax climbs the tree and knocks Burmy out of it, enraging it. Burmy climbs back up and initiates a battle with Munchlax by knocking it out of the tree. While they battle, Cheryl has her Chansey use Attract on it, revealing it is Female. The battle continues, with Munchlax defeating Burmy with a Fling attack. Conway then catches the Burmy. Conway learns that since Burmy is a Female, it'll evolve into Wormadam instead of Mothim. In Vs. Chatot, Burmy appeared as the group debated on ideas for a Pokémon Dress Up Contest. Munchlax tried to eat her leaves, Burmy fighting it off. In Vs. Happiny, Conway chose Burmy to battle against Crystal's newly hatched Happiny. She blocked a few attacks and landed one, but was beaten by a Charm Pound combo. In Vs. Wormadam, Burmy played in the sand with Happiny and Gligar. When Gligar accidentally landed on Happiny, she blasted him off with a new Hidden Power. With the sand cloak, she evolved into a Sand Cloak Wormadam, gaining the attention of Bug Maniac Brent who wanted her. Conway battles Brent, choosing Wormadam second. Wormadam beats Brent's Plant Cloak Wormadam with ease, then continues to clash with Trash Cloak Wormadam. Sand Wormadam wins that battle as well, then defeats Brent's Mothim as he sends him to attack. In Vs. Gabite, Wormadam helps defeat Paka's Burmy and Uji's Buizel with the help of Crystal's Buizel. In Vs. Galactic, Wormadam helped fend off Team Galactic. She used Rock Blast to repel the Golbat. She is later confused by Sird's Spiritomb, preventing her from saving the falling Lustrous Orb. In Vs. Lairon, Wormadam used Protect to block the Discharge from hitting the group helping a wild Lairon. In Vs. Ponyta, Wormadam used Confusion to lift Nosepass to force a rampaging Steelix to follow it. She also helped protect the group, but she is defeated along with the others. In Collision at Pal Park, Wormadam battled against Android's Gourgeist. She held off its attacks as Wyatt's Dusclops evolved, then was used in an attempt to free Munchlax and Wyatt's Carnivine. In Vs. Lake Spirits, Wormadam was chosen to battle against Team Galactic at their base. Wormadam held off the swarm of Golbat, then used Confusion on Ian's Piplup to power up his Drill Peck to free Azelf. Wormadam then used Rock Blast to break the cage holding Uxie and free it. In Competitive Research Ideals, Wormadam was used to battle Gary's Tangrowth. She started strong with her super effective Hidden Power, until Gary figured that portion out. Wormadam does heavy damage to Tangrowth, but is defeated. Wormadam has made cameo appearances in Vs. Skorupi, Vs. Zangoose, Vs. Aipom, Vs. Chingling, Collision with the Enemy and Vs. Electivire and Steelix. Known Moves References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Bug Pokemon Category:Ground Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Conway's Pokemon (PT)